greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Disarm
| season_num=7 | ep_num=11 | air_date=January 6, 2011 | writer=Krista Vernoff | director=Debbie Allen | previous=Adrift And At Peace | next=Start Me Up }} News of the incoming mass causalities after a gunman opens fire at a local college hits the staff hard when they must spring into action, even while their own wounds are still fresh; and Arizona does not receive a warm welcome home at the hospital. thumb|300px|right Full Summary Meredith wants to know what happened on Derek's fishing trip with Cristina. "Christina caught a fish and cried" couldn't be all that happened. Derek insists that's the whole story. Meanwhile, Hunt and Cristina are seemingly happy together again in bed. He asks what she has planned for the day. She says she might explore the city. Hunt's phone rings. It's Teddy. "You're where?", he asks incredulously. Sloan and Lexie are also happily in bed together again. Callie leaves her apartment to find Arizona sitting in the hall. Callie asked if Arizona stayed there all night. Arizona admits that she went to a hotel to sleep but came back really early. Callie tells Arizona she should go back to Malawi. Teddy is waiting with Henry, the guy she agreed to marry in order to get him health insurance. Hunt shows up and looks at her like she's out of her mind. She gets a call and asks the official to speed up the process because she's late for work. Cristina has become a tourist in her own city, even asking a stranger for directions to the Space Needle. But when she sees ambulances racing toward, as later seen, the scene of a shooting spree, she follows them. Arizona is telling the chief about the arrangement she made to get out of her committment to the Malawi project. He says that he signed a contract with Stark and there isn't a spot left for her at the hospital. Hunt is still upset with Teddy's marriage decision, but everything changes when the doctors huddle around a TV news report about a gunman who opened fire on a school campus. Lexie is crying. Cristina walks around the scene, hears what the paramedics are saying about one patient. She watches them load him into the ambulance and mutters that they need to crack his chest. Then she says it louder and steps forward. The chief gives a speech to the doctors about how the victims of the shooting are now going through what everyone at the hospital went through six months earlier. April is crying. Those victims are their brothers and sisters. He knows that everyone is emotional but that they are not allowed to be emotional right now. They have to take care of their brothers and sisters. Lexie is shaken, but says she's fine. Sloan sends her to the blood bank to have all the o-negative blood sent up to the OR. A policeman tells the chief that a young cop is on his way to the hospital and should be woken up when he gets there because he might know something about the shooter. The chaos ensues when ambulances show up, and a paramedic tells Hunt that the patient needed an emergency thorachotomy in the field. The medic says he didn't do it. He opens the ambulance doors. Cristina is sitting in the back with her hand in the guy's chest, pumping. Alex is arguing with Stark in surgery about his decision to cut off the leg of a 15 year old genius who was attending classes at the college. Alex doesn't want to do it. He says that the leg and the life can both be saved. He notices Arizona watching from the gallery and shouts at her to "freakin' do something." Arizona tries to convince Stark to try to save the leg, and he tells her she's being "unprofessional" by butting in. She doesn't even have privileges. She tells Alex to body block him and she runs off. The chief is working on the young cop and the veteran is asking if they can wake him up in hopes that he can identify the shooter. Arizona barges in to tell the chief about Stark. She asks him for privileges to work and he grants them to her. She runs toward the O.R. and on the way, pauses to ask Callie to go to the OR. Alex and Stark are in a face to face standoff when Callie walks into the O.R. Stark is holding the bone saw. Callie steps in and asks what kind of shape the leg is in. The doctor monitoring the patient's vital signs say that everything looks good right now. Stark is livid. When Arizona walks in claiming she has privileges to work, he storms out of the room. The chief agrees to reverse the young cop's pain medicine to wake him up, warning that it will hurt and it will be brief. The cop wakes up and mostly moans in pain. The older cop asks him to describe the shooter. Stark comes to complain to the chief about Arizona's actions. The chief yells at him to "go be a damn doctor. People are dying. Now go save a life, right now." Hunt sees a report that police found another classroom full of victims. There are at least a dozen more victims on the way and the hospital is out of available operating rooms. The ERs, trauma rooms and ORs of every other hospital is at capacity as well. The chief comes into Teddy's surgery and is surprised to see Cristina, but seems fine with it. He asks a couple of questions about the description of the guy they're operating on and realizes he's the shooter. He tells them to save any bullets they find in him for evidence. Teddy and her crew stand around the man, somewhat stunned as to what to do next. The nurse doesn't want to hand Teddy instruments and Avery doesn't want to waste time operating on the shooter when others are in need. Avery leaves. The nurse follows. Teddy asks Cristina if she's staying and she says yes. Hunt tells the chief that his operation on the young cop will have to happen in a trauma room because there are no open operating rooms. Avery tells Hunt that Teddy is using one of the O.R.s for the shooter, and that Cristina is in there with her. Hunt leaves. Callie and Arizona face the challenge of working on a patient together and Callie refuses to talk about their relationship. Hunt looks through the O.R. window to see Teddy and she gives him a nod to let him know Cristina is doing fine. Derek is operating on a professor who fell out of a window. He helped several students escape to the roof before falling while trying to leave himself. Meredith wants to keep the man's wife updated on his status the whole time, which seemed to annoy Derek. She wonders why Cristina can do whatever she wants and Derek tells her not to be a spoiled brat in the O.R. She says she can relate to being the wife because she knows what it feels like to be the wife in the waiting room. And that he and Cristina are so busy supporting each other that he hasn't noticed that Meredith went through a trauma, too. Meredith gives the professor's wife an update when the veteran cop comes out asking if anyone is related to one particular patient. A woman says she's his mother, and the cop takes her aside. We next see her crying and insisting he can't be the shooter. A patient Lexie was working with has a cranial hemorrhage and Sloan convinces her they can handle it. Avery and Alex have a moment and Alex talks about how "nobody does this in their right mind." He says his brother recently had a psychotic break and tried to kill his sister, but he's still Alex's brother. Lexie is going to drill into her patient's skull, and Sloan talks her through it. Meanwhile, Alex and Avery's patient, who is named Charles, crashes. Bailey comes in to help. She looks up and says, "You bastard, you send this boy back!" They get his heartbeat back. She looks up again and apologizes for the "bastard" thing. Meredith goes to the professor's wife and some other family members and tells them there's something they have to see. She walks them to the bridge, where they can see a large crowd of people standing outside, holding candles and singing. Teddy thanks Cristina for staying, adding that it couldn't have been an easy decision. Cristina says it actually was. Derek comes out to talk to the professor's wife and tells her he's in a medically induced coma. When she understand he's alive, the woman gives Derek a big hug. Avery talks to the mother of the alleged shooter. She seems completely shattered and tells him that she knew nothing. "Everything I ever knew was a lie. He's my baby. All I want to know is if he's alive. Is that terrible? All these people he hurt. Does that make me a terrible person?" Avery says Teddy is doing everything she can, and assures her he will come find her as soon as Teddy is done. The veteran cop thanks the chief for everything he did. Arizona is happy about the surgery she and Callie performed. She tells Callie she's deeply sorry for leaving and says she'll apologize to her every day if that's what Callie wants. She begs Callie not to walk away again. "I flew half-way around the world to be with you." Callie replies, "You had to fly half-way around the world to come back to me because you left me and didn't look back. She says Arizona that she has to realize she's not the only one in the relationship. She tells her, "You came back today, but I didn't." Derek tells Meredith she amazes him and gives her a kiss. He tells Meredith he knows she's mad at him for taking Cristina fishing, and he knows she thinks it didn't work, but he just heard she's in O.R. 1. Meredith smiles and leaves. Teddy and Cristina are still working on the shooter. He's the last patient, and the chief, Hunt, Callie and others are watching from the gallery. The chief is stunned that there were 26 victims and no casualties, "nobody died." Bailey stars to cry, Lexie tears up and everyone else begins to get emotional, until Derek starts to giggle and everything goes into a burst of laughter. Stark says he hates "this place" and walks out. The chief tells Arizona he was holding a grudge, but she can have her job back. However, she will have to work under Stark. Everyone continues to laugh and giggle at Arizona. Earlier, Hunt told Sloan that they didn't have time for finesse and quickly used staples to close up a wound. Sloan came back to the patient to fix the stiches so that the kid wouldn't wind up with a big, ugly scar. Lexie goes to Sloan. He says that it's going to take another hour. She says that him she loves him, and she'll wait for him. Henry meets Teddy at the bar and wants to celebrate their "marriage" with a glass of wine. He's calling it their first date. Meredith and Cristina meet in the hallway at the hospital and they head off to get a drink. Music *'"Humanity (Love The Way It Should Be)"' - John Legend *'"State Of Our Affairs"' - Mt. Desolation This episode's title originated from the song ' , originally sung by '''The Smashing Pumpkins.'' Notes *Episode trivia. Quotes *3 quotes from the episode. Cast Main cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez as Dr. Calliope 'Callie' Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Alexandra 'Lexie' Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest stars *Scott Foley as Henry Burton *Peter MacNicol as Dr. Robert Stark * Tom Irwin as Marty Hancock * Susan Ruttan as Mrs. Swore * Paula Newsome as Mrs. Sturgeon Co-Starring *Brooke Blanchard as Paramedic Jill *Ray Ford as Ray the Paramedic *Brett Glazer as Paramedic Brett *Grace Rowe as Paramedic Grace *Benjamin Scott Perry as Chuck Fowler *Jonathan Dane as Michael Fazioli *Natalie Smyka as Student *Teresa Huang as Nurse *Tony Casale as Surgeon Dave *Melvin Abston as Cop *Joyce Brew as Scrub Nurse *Darren Dupree Washington as Reporter *Brian Ames as Passerby *Darryl Sivad as Justice of the Peace Category:All Episodes Category:GA S7 Episodes